Hope Is Out
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: /!\ UA/slash-yaoi. "Même en écarquillant les yeux, l'Homme ne voit rien. Il tâtonne en trébuchant sur la route obscure de la vie, dont il ne sait ni d'où elle vient, ni où elle va. Il est aussi angoissé qu'un enfant enfermé dans le noir." Éloge de la fuite de Henri Laborit
1. جريمة

**Titre :** Only Poisoned Your Mind

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime &amp; Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Paul/Jared

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction j'ai déjà bien avancé son écriture mais j'hésitais à la poster après je me suis dit que ça laissait une trace et même si un jour j'égarais mes écrits ils seront disponibles ici...De plus partager ne me coute rien...

Je remercie sincèrement ma bêta veronicka de faire une nouvelle fois partie de cette aventure !

.

.

_**"Sauf la souffrance physique, tout est imaginaire."**_

**Jacques Chardonne**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

.

Les bruits de l'agitation provoqués par le brancard qui déambule à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, les gens courent, les gens crient, ils s'affolent. Normal, c'est samedi soir, il y a toujours du monde ici, de ceux qui ont un peu trop bu et viennent paisiblement cuver, à ceux à qui l'abus d'alcool a causé quelques accidents. Pourtant ce soir l'attention de tout le service se porte sur ce brancard maculé de sang, les secouristes suivent les infirmiers au pas de course, l'un maintenant un masque à oxygène sur le visage tuméfié du blessé.

"Jeune homme de 24 ans, il avait ses papiers d'identité sur lui, du moins ce qu'ils en restent, accident de la route. Il perd beaucoup de sang, il a eu une forte réaction de panique suite à l'accident, la moelle osseuse a été touchée, il est inconscient depuis 10min."

Le Wilson Memorial Hospital est en effervescence.

"Bipez le docteur Black!"

"Mais..."

"Bipez le bon sang !"

Les machines reliées au brancard médical s'ébranlent, elles semblent s'agiter tandis que l'homme gît pourtant, les yeux clos et le visage presque serein, comme proche de la mort.

"On le perd !"

"Mettez lui 2gr !"

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. C'est le bruit sinistre qui donne l'alarme, celui que tout médecin rêve de ne jamais entendre, altération du battement régulier donné par le cœur.

"Vite en réa !"

"Docteur Black ?"

"Emmenez le en réa !"

Et ils courent, injectent et surveillent, dans le but de maintenir en vie.

...

Bip, bip, bip.

...

"On l'emmène au bloc !"

"Bien Docteur."

Les couloirs blancs redeviennent partiellement silencieux. Ce n'est ni le premier, ni le dernier... Dans son profond sommeil il prie pour ne jamais se réveiller.

.

.

**Notes de fin :** Mmmmh bon j'avoue on ne comprend pas trop mais ça me permet de mettre mon histoire en place, la 1ère partie sera un flash back donc (je ne suis pas fan des flash back, mais promis celui ci sera le seul !).


	2. Преступление

**Titre :** Hope Is Out

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime &amp; Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Paul/Jared

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

**Notes de début :** Flash back qui se déroule avant le prologue.

.

.

**_ « La vie est comme un jeu d'échecs : nous esquissons un plan, mais celui-ci est tributaire de ce que daignent faire l'adversaire aux échecs et le destin dans la vie. »_ **

**Arthur Schopenhauer**

**.**

**.**

Flash Back 1 mois en arrière

.

Le jeune homme soupire en jetant son mégot au sol, sans même prendre la peine de l'écraser. Sa journée a été particulièrement difficile et si la perspective de retrouver son colocataire et ami n'est pas déplaisante il craint un peu les catastrophes que ce dernier a encore pu faire dans l'appartement. En ce moment il est en pleine folie créative. Laisser Jared seul dans l'appartement c'est un peu comme abandonner un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Son ami est un jeune amérindien à l'esprit libre et rêveur, qui ne vit que pour l'art, qui ne le fait d'ailleurs pas vivre en retour. Alors bien entendu c'est lui qui fait vivre tout le monde et satisfait aux caprices d'artiste de son colocataire.

Parce que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ils ont toujours été ensemble depuis l'école primaire, ils se sont fait office de famille, de repère, de point d'ancrage. Lui, ballotté entre sa mère dépressive et son père violent et Jared, orphelin de mère, père inconnu, très vite placé en foyer. De l'amour ils n'ont connu que celui qu'ils se sont donné, pleurant ensemble en rêvant d'un avenir meilleur, plein d'espoir et de promesses. Cet avenir ils ne l'ont jamais eu. A presque 25 ans, ils galèrent dans les bas quartiers de Springfield dans l'Illinois, alors Paul tente de rendre la vie de son ami plus douce comme il peut. Il lui laisse le loisir de s'adonner à sa passion, l'encourage à croire qu'un jour ses tableaux seront exposés ailleurs que dans la galerie miteuse de l'indien Kasou. Les rêves n'ont jamais tué personne et le sourire de Jared suffit à l'en convaincre. Son sourire c'est la première chose qu'il ait remarqué, ce gamin, brusqué sans cesse par ses camarades avait quelque chose qu'eux n'avaient pas : de l'espoir. A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à maintenant, Paul s'est fait le devoir de le protéger.

Il ne peut pas dire qu'il est malheureux de cette situation, tous les deux s'accommodent de cette vie modeste. Ils s'entendent très bien malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés : si lui est emporté et caractériel, Jared est calme et doux, toujours souriant et pourtant timide et effacé, sauf avec lui bien entendu. Les sujets de disputes les plus fréquents sont la propension de son ami à répandre de la peinture un peu partout, son coté déconnecté de la réalité agace parfois Paul, autant que sa manie à ramener ses conquêtes, masculines ou féminines gêne fortement Jared. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée en tournant ses clés dans la serrure.

La pièce à vivre est transformée en atelier, nouveau soupir. L'artiste ne lui prête même pas attention. La cuisine est dans un sale état et bien sûr l'autre ne lui a pas préparé à manger, en même temps il ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il se racle bruyamment la gorge, Jared sursaute et pose son regard ambré sur lui, délaissant un instant sa toile.

"Ho..."

"Mouais c'est l'bordel !"

L'air coupable qu'affiche l'accusé disparaît au profit de son enthousiasme :

"Tu veux voir ma toile ? Je l'ai presque finie !"

"Mmmmh peut être plus tard."

Paul s'efforce de ne pas être vexant, l'autre est doté d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau concernant son art.

"Tu devrais ranger, j'ai demandé à Embry de passer !"

"Nmmphf"

Paul ricane. Jared râle dans sa barbe. Embry c'est un 'collègue' de 'travail' avec lequel il entretient occasionnellement des relations sexuelles et ça, son colocataire ne le sait que trop bien !

"Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Kim ?"

La mine renfrognée de l'artiste à sa proposition lui indique qu'ils ont encore dû se disputer. A chaque fois qu'il tente de comprendre leur relation Jared lui répète qu'il ne comprend pas. Pourtant ça lui semble clair : pourquoi rester avec une personne depuis 1 an si c'est pour sans cesse se disputer ? Il n'aime pas cette fille de toute façon, elle est stupide et matérialiste, moins il la voit, mieux il se porte.

"Alors tu vas rester ?"

"Sais pas'" Boude Jared. "Je sais que tu vas...Enfin bref..."

Paul lève les bras au ciel, les yeux suivant le mouvement :

"J'vais le baiser ouais..." Son ami fait les gros yeux, ce qui lui tire un petit sourire en coin. "Jar' je peux pas toujours me priver sous prétexte qu'on vit sous le même toit !"

"Nop ! Je sais, je sais...J'aimerais juste que tu te ranges. Je sais pas moi, trouve une femme et fais des enfants !"

L'absurdité des propos le fait éclater de rire :

"N'importe quoi !"

"Tu préfères les hommes ?"

"Raaah arrête avec ça, j'aime les deux."

"Tu les aimes pas..."

"Jared...T'es chiant à jouer sur les mots comme ça."

"Tu les désires." Le jeune homme prend un air pensif tout en commençant à ranger ses pinceaux. "Tu sais... Parfois je te vois comme une sorte d'animal assoiffé de désir, qui ne parvient pas à étancher sa soif alors il va boire à toutes les fontaines qu'il trouve... Mais ça ne change rien à son problème !"

Paul hésite entre le rire et l'incrédulité. Il ne veut même pas savoir où veut en venir son ami, il est trop fatigué pour ça. Ils fonctionnent différemment, se comprennent sans vraiment se comprendre. Il sourit simplement :

"Bah temps que je n'étanche pas ma soif sur toi ça devrait te convenir non ?"

Jared plisse le nez en rougissant. Au moins il lui a cloué le bec, c'est le genre de remarque qui le met mal à l'aise, et lui, il trouve ça adorablement drôle. Plus tard dans la soirée Jared consent finalement à se réconcilier avec Kim et lui il va pouvoir tranquillement profiter de sa soirée avec Embry, non pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement le jeune homme, mais il peut être d'une compagnie très agréable...

.

.

Paul court, il court toujours et sans cesse. Finalement l'espoir de Jared c'est lui qui le porte, peut être qu'au fond, il y croit ? Il se rappelle avoir affirmé à son ami il y a quelques années qu'un jour ils auraient leur propre maison au bord de l'océan, qu'ils écouteraient le bruit des vagues avant d'aller se coucher et à dire vrai il s'y voyait déjà : lui loin de ses embrouilles, Jared un pinceau à la main, peignant l'océan. C'est stupide, il ne devrait pas être si naïf. Comme il n'aurait pas dû promettre l'impossible à son ami... Pourtant il s'y accroche.

Dans une période de crise et un quartier où la demande dépasse l'offre, trouver du travail était impossible, alors il a accepté tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à tremper dans des affaires vraiment louches, trafic de drogues, de stupéfiants, puis d'armes, règlements de comptes... Jusqu'à même planquer un flingue sous son matelas. Ho non il n'a tué personne et ne s'en est même jamais servi, c'est une mesure de prudence d'après Sam, l'un de ses 'collègues'. Et puis Paul sait jouer des poings, il est doué pour ça, au grand dam de Jared qui a horreur de le voir rentrer amoché. Ce dernier n'est pas idiot au point d'ignorer les activités répréhensibles et condamnables de Paul, qui veille malgré tout à l'épargner au maximum, le préserver de la violence du monde, en quelque sorte.

Tapis dans l'ombre du mur il retient sa respiration, ils sont trois et lui est seul, il préfère éviter la confrontation, il aurait de grandes chances de terminer dans un sale état, il a bien essayé de joindre Sam, mais rien. Il vaut mieux qu'il les sème avant de le rejoindre au bar. Ce crevard ne prendra de toute manière aucun risque pour sauver son cul, il doit se démerder seul, comme d'habitude. Face à son destin on demeure seul, sans aucun allié.

Il évite de trop réfléchir, premièrement ça fait mal au crâne et deuxièmement s'il ne se plaint pas de sa vie il voudrait parfois être une autre personne, un peu meilleure. Être quelqu'un de brillant et respectable, à l'instar de ses hommes d'affaire auxquels ils jettent des regards noirs quand il lui arrive de les croiser. Ou mieux, lorsqu'il les dépouille... Que Jared soit fier de lui et qu'enfin il lui donne ces rêves qu'ils se sont promis. Peut être qu'Embry a raison : il nourrit de drôles de sentiments ambiguës à l'égard de son colocataire, mais d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il en a toujours été ainsi. Il n'a pas peur de dire que Jared est tout pour lui, il n'a personne d'autre, ses parents l'ont oublié, dans son milieu les amis n'en sont pas : que reste-il de vrai ? C'est tellement plus que ça. Des choses que son ami ne comprendrait probablement pas, trop compliquées pour son monde idéal et irréel, monde auquel il le laisse croire.

La ruelle est silencieuse, ça en devient effrayant, pas un bruit. Par mesure de précautions Paul s'accroupit lentement et jette un petit caillou dans la direction opposée. Il compte jusqu'à 20, absolument rien. Il s'autorise un souffle soulagé et s'extirpe rapidement du coin sombre, sur ses gardes. Dans la vie qu'il a choisi, par dépit il veut bien l'admettre, on regarde sans cesse par dessus son épaule, l'esprit ne dort pas tranquille.

Il lui faut à peine quelques minutes pour gagner le café/bar Spatio sur la 5ème avenue, un petit établissement d'apparence propre et tout à fait banale. Personne ne peut se douter vue de l'extérieur qu'il sert de QG au trafic de toute la région. Armes et drogues y transitent sans cesse, tout au long de l'année et sans trêves. La criminalité ne se repose pas !

Il pousse la porte et est accueilli d'un bref signe de tête du patron, Smotti, dont personne ne connaît le vrai nom. L'homme a une petite soixantaine et ses traits sont marqués par la vie, sa moustache et ses cheveux grisonnants tirés en arrière lui donnent un petit coté mafieux. Il aperçoit Jared derrière le bar qui lui adresse un grand sourire. En fait c'est lui qui a fait le forcing pour que son ami bosse ici trois soirs par semaine, c'est mieux que rien et puis s'il a été engagé ce n'est nullement pour ses talents de serveur. Il est très maladroit et malgré les conseils du patient Smotti il casse régulièrement des verres, bouteilles, ou autres. Mais il se tait, il ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il peut voir ou savoir et c'est un élément essentiel. Paul n'a pas voulu le mêler à tout ça, il le voit plutôt comme une chance pour Jared de travailler un peu, sortir de chez lui, quitter son monde où l'art le domine. Et rentrer un peu d'argent, qu'il gaspille généralement en peinture inutile, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

Il répond vaguement au sourire, il vient chercher Jared chaque jour où il travaille ici, mesure de précaution, ils auront tout le temps de discuter dans la voiture, ou à l'appartement, là il a d'autres priorités. Son attention se porte sur un homme assis seul à une table : Sam. L'homme est un peu plus âgé que lui, de corpulence égale, grand et bien bâti, le teint basané. Il l'ignore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assied brusquement face à lui.

"Sam !?"

L'intéressé daigne lever le nez du journal qu'il faisait jusqu'à lors semblant de lire :

"?"

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi ces putains de russes veulent me massacrer ?"

"Des russes ?" S'étonne l'autre.

"Koshkov il veut quoi ?"

"Il est pas russe, il est hongrois !"

Paul abat brutalement son poing sur la table, qui craque sinistrement sous le choc, agacé par la nonchalance de son collègue :

"On s'en tape de ça !"

"Il te veut peut être toi ?" S'amuse Sam, les yeux malicieux.

Trop c'est trop, heureusement que Jared est non loin et pourrait entendre leur conversation, mais il n'a qu'une envie, exploser la tête de ce connard de Sam.

"Très drôle ! Étrange façon de recruter alors..."

"Tu sais les russes..."

"Je croyais qu'il était pas russe !"

"Bref." Chuchote Sam, plus sérieux. "Il veut exploser tout le monde, il parait que les affaires vont mal pour lui, ça le rend un peu à fleur de peau, on va lui régler son compte point barre !"

Méthode expéditive, risquée mais généralement efficace en cas de réussite. En tout cas lorsque Sam dit 'régler son compte' on n'entend plus parler de la personne en question après coup et Paul préfère ne pas savoir ce que ça implique.

"Au juste tu te rappelles que Braham vient chercher son matos demain, tu pourras le faire transiter de l'entrepôt jusqu'ici, comme convenu ?"

"Ouais ouais... Et je serais payé quand ?" Grogne Paul, blasé.

"Chéri...Viens chez moi ce soir, je promets de te faire une petite avance..."

"Même pas en rêve !"

S'excite Paul en se relevant, énervé par le rire de l'autre. Il lui lance un regard menaçant, en dépit du fait que cela n'atteigne nullement Sam, avant de tourner rageusement les talons. Il manque même de percuter Jared.

"On rentre ?" Interroge ce dernier.

Cette voix, elle a le don de le calmer instantanément, sa voix est parfaitement calme lorsqu'il s'exprime, oublié sa course poursuite et les sarcasmes de Sam :

"T'as fini ?"

"Ouais !" sourit joyeusement Jared.

"Alors on rentre ! Tu veux qu'on passe prendre chinois ?"

"Oh yes !"

Et ils se dirigent cote à cote vers la sortie en discutant de quels plats prendre au chinois du coin. Parce que sur ça non plus, ils ne sont pas d'accord, ce qui ne les empêche pas d'en rire.

Le quartier est d'un calme étonnant la nuit, Paul lui sait ce que cette apparence paisible cache, dans les bas fond et les recoins de ruelles désaffectées, ou dans ces bars branchés à première vue clean... Par moment, il aimerait tout ignorer et simplement pouvoir profiter de la banalité d'une ville commune, sans en connaître les sombres secrets. Le bon coté c'est qu'ainsi il sait quels quartiers éviter et les personnes à ne pas croiser, pour lui et Jared aussi.

Son regard, jusqu'alors fixé sur la route où défile le bitume noir se dévie sur sa droite, son ami dévore déjà ses nouilles. Il s'efforce de faire transparaître une fausse contrariété dans sa voix :

"Tu pourrais m'attendre !"

"Je prends de l'avance c'est pour mieux pouvoir t'attendre !" Répond l'autre, du tac-au-tac.

Vexé et n'ayant pas de réplique cinglante en tête le conducteur choisit de se taire et reporte son attention sur la chaussée. Il sent le corps de Jared se rapprocher du sien, un bras l'entoure doucement et son ami l'étreint comme il peut en murmurant contre son oreille :

"Allez boude pas..."

Ces marques d'affection ce n'est pas qu'il les rejette, il a juste du mal à les accepter, la tendresse et toutes ces choses là, il n'a pas tellement grandi avec alors il repousse Jared en bougonnant.

"Tss rattache donc ta ceinture."

L'autre sourit et s'exécute.

Oui, sa vie est loin d'être parfaite, malgré ça il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Il préserve ce qu'il a d'important, n'est ce pas là l'essentiel ? Donner un sens à sa vie c'est aussi la rendre utile.

.

.

**Notes de fin :** Partie relativement courte, la suite reprendra au présent. Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous !**  
**


	3. 上衣

**Titre :** Hope Is Out

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime &amp; Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Paul/Jared

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

_**"L'espérance est un de ces remèdes qui ne guérissent pas mais qui permettent de souffrir plus longtemps."**_

**Marcel Achard**

**.**

**.**

Retour au présent

.

15 jours, soit 360 heures, ou encore 21 600 minutes qu'il erre dans les couloirs telle une âme en peine. L'odeur âcre et l'air lourd ont fini par l'écœurer, lui causant des nausées. Sans parler du manque de sommeil qui a creusé ses traits, chaque fois qu'il s'aperçoit dans le coin du miroir des toilettes il se fait peur. Chacun de ces couloirs blancs et identiques sent la mort, comme si cette dernière rôdait, à l'affût de la moindre occasion.

Et lui que peut il faire ? Rien et il se sent bien inutile. Tous les jours et même toutes les nuits, il attend dans cette salle qu'on lui autorise des visites, il boit chaque paroles du Docteur Jacob Black, dans l'espoir un jour d'entendre une bonne nouvelle. Étrangement il n'a pu le voir que quelques fois, car son état n'était pas stable, il a beau supplier les infirmières et tout le reste du service c'est apparemment au Dr Balck qu'appartient la décision et la responsabilité.

Alors il attend, patiemment. Impuissant, comme d'habitude il pense ironiquement. Des années durant il s'est laissé porter et maintenant ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en veut, il aurait dû se montrer plus responsable, prendre sa vie en main et ne pas laisser Paul porter ce poids sur ses épaules seul. Jared a voulu croire à un idéal où il pouvait rêver librement, protéger par sa bonne étoile, mais cette étoile il regrette de ne pas en avoir pris soin comme il aurait du le faire...Trop tard pour les regrets, ou même s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Pour une fois il va assumer, c'est à son tour de veiller sur son ami. Parce qu'il va s'en sortir il en a l'intime conviction. Il veut y croire, plus qu'à tous ses rêves.

Quand on l'a appelé un samedi soir pour lui dire que Paul avait eu un accident il a d'abord paniqué. Il a voulu passé un coup de fil, se faire emmener à l'hôpital, parce qu'il n'a pas le permis... Le problème c'est qu'habituellement il appelle Paul dans ces cas là... Il n'a pas pu joindre Kim puisque cette dernière l'avait encore quitté la semaine avant. Il a donc fini par prendre les transports en commun, a passé un coup de fil pour prévenir Smotti, son patron, qu'il ne pourrait plus travailler. Il n'a pas su s'il devait appeler Sam, Embry, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si on l'a prévenu lui c'est parce que les parents de Paul sont restés injoignables et que son numéro était ancré en haut du répertoire de son ami. Mais ne faisant pas parti de la famille, il doit attendre sagement, suivre des règles qui ne devraient éthiquement pas s'appliquer à eux !

Le Dr Black qui s'occupe de Paul est un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, qui possède beaucoup de charisme, ça rassure un peu Jared. En dépit du fait qu'il lui ait clairement indiqué que les organes vitaux et les fonctions motrices aient été gravement atteints. Paul aura probablement un cœur et des poumons plus fragiles qu'auparavant et un traitement à vie. Ça ce n'est encore rien, il risque également de rester paraplégique : le Docteur parle de paralysie temporaire qui pourrait disparaître partiellement ou complètement avec le temps et une bonne rééducation, il ne peut pas se prononcer plus que cela à ce sujet.

Jared fixe ses mains liées sur ses genoux, il a des crampes à force de garder la même position dans cette maudite salle d'attente. Il se jure intérieurement de tout faire pour sauver Paul. Il se doit de l'aider. Il lui consacrera sa vie si nécessaire mais un jour il lui rendra ses jambes. A condition qu'il sorte du coma, mais il s'interdit de penser que le contraire puisse être possible, sa nature optimiste probablement...

Il a envie, ou plutôt besoin de s'effondrer, pleurer jusqu'à vider ses réserves lacrymales, hurler son désespoir. Pourtant il n'en fait rien. Personne ne peut le rassurer comme l'aurait fait Paul, alors à quoi bon ? Il se sent perdu, à l'instar d'un chiot abandonné. Oui, il admet volontier être dépendant de son colocataire et ça fait des années qu'il en a pris conscience. En fait cette situation lui a toujours convenu, elle lui plaisait. Aujourd'hui ses repères ont volés en éclats. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que Paul va se remettre et que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Non, en dépit de cet air déconnecté qu'il a, il sait qu'un tas de choses vont changer et que les mois à venir vont être douloureux. Mais au moins ils existeront...

Son désespoir est à son comble, sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Il s'imagine que dans la situation inverse Paul aurait fait un scandale et remué terre et ciel pour être avec lui, quitte à casser le nez du charmant Dr Black. Il ricane tout seul, c'est plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose. Il sont tellement différents...

"ça va ?"

Il sursaute brusquement en bondissant sur sa chaise. Une jeune femme s'est assise à ses coté et lui sourit gentiment. En fait depuis qu'il est à l'hôpital il la voit régulièrement, elle aussi doit avoir un proche dans ce service. Il ne lui a jamais vraiment prêté attention, trop obnubilé par le reste. Comme lui elle semble très fatiguée, les traits marqués et le teint pâle, son visage creusé est accentué par ses cheveux tirées en arrière. Il lui donnerait quelques années de plus que lui, mais à ce jeu là il n'est pas doué ! Face à son manque de réaction le sourire de l'inconnue se fane :

"Excuse moi, ma question est mal venue..."

"Non non..."

Il hésite sur les mots à employer, il ne sait pas ce qu'on dit lors de conversations dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital...

"Je m'appelle Amy."

Il scrute un instant la main tendue avant de la saisir délicatement.

"Jared."

"Bien." Elle sourit encore. "Tu veux un café Jared ?"

Il hoche simplement la tête, se rendant compte après coup que c'est un peu malpoli de se faire payer un café par une inconnue, mais celle ci s'est déjà levée, et puis, il a beau fouiller ses poches il ne lui reste plus un centime. D'ailleurs il faudra bien qu'il s'inquiète de ça aussi, il vide chaque jour un peu plus son compte en banque et cette fois ci Paul ne sera pas là pour subvenir à leurs besoins ou payer le loyer. Et la situation risque de se prolonger ainsi. Et Paul ayant jugé inutile et trop onéreux de se prendre une couverture sociale décente il va y avoir des frais énormes à prévoir, l'hospitalisation, les soins, la rééducation. Il s'efforce de laisser ça mariner dans un coin de son esprit, au moins le temps que son ami sorte du coma, il doit rester réaliste et garder la tête froide. Penser logique et par étape, réorganiser leurs vies en fonction de Paul, l'avenir il ne le voit pas autrement qu'avec lui.

"Tiens !"

Il sursaute à nouveau, Amy se tient devant lui, souriante et lui tendant un café.

"Merci."

Elle se rassied à ses cotés.

"Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir !"

"Hein ?"

S'étonne Jared en la regardant fixement. Cette fille est peut être folle, ou alors elle parle toute seule !

"Et bien ton ami ! Ils viennent de le transférer dans la 202 !"

Le cœur de Jared manque un battement. Si Paul a été transféré dans un chambre standard c'est que son état s'est stabilisé. Il en oublie de se demander comment cette fille le sait, au bout du couloir se dessine la silhouette du Dr Black, son messie. Il adresse un sourire à sa voisine pour la première fois :

"Merci !"

"De rien..."

Il se lève subitement et fait face au médecin, raide comme un piquet, tous ses membres sont crispés de stress.

"Son état s'est stabilisé, vous pouvez aller le voir... Mais il est encore plongé dans le coma."

Le jeune homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et suit docilement Mr Black après avoir adressé un bref signe de main à Amy.

La chambre est pâle et triste, à l'image du reste de l'hôpital. Bien sûr ce n'est pas un lieu réputé pour sa joie et ses couleurs vives mais en temps qu'artiste Jared aimerait y donner vie, apporter l'espoir qu'il manque dans ces bâtiments mortels. Le corps de Paul gît sur le lit, il se précipite à son chevet. Il est relié à un tas d'appareils étranges, mais il se fait la remarque positives qu'il y en a beaucoup moins qu'avant et que sa respiration parait calme et régulière. Il prend sa main entre les siennes et la presse doucement.

"Paul...Mon Dieu Paul...Réveille toi s'il te plaît !"

Et pour la première fois depuis l'accident des larmes silencieuses dévalent ses joues pour finalement se transformer en de violents sanglots. Il relâche toute la pression, là à coté de la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il caresse du bout des doigts le visage vide de toute couleur et se promet de tout faire pour le sortir de là, absolument tout.

.

.

Jared a continué de venir chaque jour, les uns après les autres. Entre temps il a repris son travail, parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez bête pour croire que les factures se paieront toutes seules, sans parler des frais à venir non couverts par l'assurance. Smotti s'est montré compatissant et a accepté qu'il fasse des heures supplémentaires. Son seul problème ce sont les trajets, l'appartement, le bar, l'hôpital, lui qui a horreur des transports en commun il est servi. Rien que la pensée de devoir s'agglutiner contre des inconnus et tenir fermement son sac de peur de se le faire arracher, il en frissonne. Sans parler des soirs où il rentre tard, la peur au ventre, baissant les yeux et traçant sa route, tentant de se faire tout petit au fond du bus. Par chance il ne fait pas partie de ces personnes que l'on remarque, il se rend facilement invisible.

Il prend une grande inspiration lorsqu'il pousse les portes de l'hôpital. Une façon de se donner la force de continuer et d'espérer. Ça fait maintenant 4 semaines que Paul est dans le coma, son état demeure stable, ni plus, ni moins. L'attente est insupportable, cependant il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, il dort, travaille et va voir Paul, il n'a pas peint depuis l'accident. Au fond même si Paul ne lui a jamais dit, il sait très bien ce que ce dernier pense de son art : il ne rapporte rien... Et il avait raison !

Il salue poliment les infirmières, qui le connaissent bien désormais. Il rejoint Amy qui l'attend avec un café et un sourire. C'est devenu leur rituel puisqu'ils sont tous les deux là à attendre, impuissants et soucieux. En outre il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de son ex petite amie Kim et une présence féminine le rassure. Ils s'assoient côte à côte.

"Alors comment va t il ?"

"C'est toujours la même chose, il dort..."

Un silence flotte dans l'air avant que Jared ne pose son regard sur le visage fatiguée de la jeune femme, il a l'impression que chaque jour ses traits se creusent un peu plus.

"Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, pourquoi es tu là ?"

Par discrétion, timidité ou égoïsme, il n'a pas posé cette question. Pourtant lui il partage chaque jour son calvaire, un peu comme si elle le portait à ses côtés.

"Ho...J'ai un ami qui dort moi aussi, mais il ne se réveillera pas..."

La question lui brûle les lèvres :

"Pourquoi l'attends tu alors ?"

Aucune réaction vive ou choquée face à sa remarque déplacée, juste un sourire triste.

"L'espoir. Ne renie jamais l'espoir Jared, tant que l'on vit on espère. Les yeux clos et l'esprit paisible je veux mourir avec l'espoir gravé dans mon cœur."

La poésie, les phrases qui sonnent douces à ses oreilles, le jeune homme les aime, et il ne répond rien, il veux juste croire en ces mots, assez pour leur donner une consistance réelle, les palper du bout des doigts, les faire vivre. Jared médite en touillant son café, Amy a raison. Le moteur de l'espèce humaine c'est l'espoir, celui d'avoir la vie dont on a rêvé, de réussir, de fonder une famille, d'être en bonne santé, que chaque jour qui passe soit meilleur que le précédent. Il suffit de s'en donner les moyens.

"Tu devrais aller le voir, je suis sure que tu lui manques !"

La jeune femme s'est relevée et le salue d'un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner, elle aussi a ses espoirs à couver. Jared se demande depuis combien de temps elle attend ainsi. Et lui ? Paul finira t il par se réveiller ?

Il soupire faiblement en se levant à son tour, partant dans la direction opposée, celle de la chambre 202. Dans ces couloirs clairs les lumières sont presque aveuglantes, confondant la nuit et le jour. Est ce pour que les malades oublient de les compter ? Perdent la notion du temps et gardent l'espoir ? Il n'en sait rien.

Il prend une dernière inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, se préparant à la difficile vision de son ami, flottant entre la vie et la mort. Immédiatement l'odeur des médicaments lui agresse les narines, il renifle et fronce le nez. Son regard peine à soutenir ce qu'il voit. Le visage pâle comme neige et sans expressions de Paul, amaigri malgré les perfusions diverses et variées. Il s'assied prudemment au bord du lit, une étrange crainte de le blesser ou même le réveiller. Ce qui est stupide bien entendu... Il prend sa main entre les siennes, la caresse délicatement et commence à lui parler d'une voix douce et basse. Il lui raconte sa journée, lui parle d'Amy, des personnes qu'il a vues aujourd'hui. Inlassablement il répète le scénario, jours après jours.

.

.


	4. ελπίζω

**Titre :** Hope Is Out

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **veronicka

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, Angst, Crime &amp; Friendship/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Paul/Jared

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même. L'univers et quelques personnages en revanche sont de ma création !

.

.

_**« Nul n'est méchant volontairement. »**_

**Platon**

**.**

**.**

Cinq semaines aujourd'hui, Jared tourne rapidement les clés pour fermer l'appartement. Il prend le plus grand soin à se faire tout petit, plus encore qu'à son habitude et ainsi éviter son propriétaire, une vielle femme peu avenante qui risque probablement de lui réclamer le loyer, qu'il n'est pas en mesure de payer bien entendu ! Et il réussit plutôt bien sa mission.

Alors que l'air glaciale lui fouette le visage sans ménagement, l'obligeant à s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans son écharpe, son portable se main à vibre avec insistance dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit rapidement, stoppant sa marche en direction de l'arrêt de bus. La voix à l'autre bout du fil l'a figé. Le temps s'arrête, son organisme se paralyse et il demeure silencieux. Il parle peu, d'une voix tremblante avant de raccrocher et de se mettre à courir tel un fou. Les gens se retournent, médusés, à son passage. Il s'en fiche pour une fois de se faire remarquer. Le froid n'a plus d'effets sur lui.

Le Dr Black vient de lui annoncer que Paul s'est réveillé cette nuit, il est encore faible mais semble avoir tout son esprit et se montre lucide. Jared ne songe pas aux conséquences, pour l'instant il veut juste le serrer dans ses bras et se réjouir de le voir les yeux grands ouverts. Son manque d'anticipation relève sans doute de l'erreur.

Le trajet en bus ne lui a jamais semblé aussi long, interminable même...Il tape du pied nerveusement et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'un jeune homme à l'allure peu engageante lui lance un coup d'œil agacé. Il se contente par la suite de regarder le paysage qui défile à l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivé il se rue à l'intérieur du bâtiment, manquant de renverser le personnel médical à l'accueil et oubliant de saluer les infirmières. Il bouscule Amy au détour du couloir. Immédiatement il s'arrête et s'excuse.

"Ne t'excuses pas je comprend...Je suis contente pour vous !"

Elle lui adresse un sourire sincère.

"Comment tu...?"

"Oh ! Avec la vie qu'il fait aux infirmières tout l'hôpital doit être au courant de son réveil !"

Jared ne peut s'empêcher de rire, c'est bien Paul ça ! Il poursuit son chemin et croise une infirmière au visage dépité sur le pas de la porte, elle marmonne à son adresse :

"Bonne chance..."

Il n'en tient pas compte et entre dans la chambre, Paul est alité mais le buste légèrement redressé. C'est sur qu'il parait encore très faible, cependant son visage à repris quelques couleurs et quand il remarque Jared un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

"Yo..."

La voix est éraillée, un peu étranglée, pourtant elle lui ressemble tellement. Le cœur de Jared rate un battement. Il a envie de pleurer, de joie mais de peine aussi, son ami n'a pas l'air de bien se rendre compte de sa situation...

"Ho Paul..."

Il se jette dans les bras de l'autre homme qui grogne douloureusement en tentant vainement de le repousser. Jared s'écarte et s'assied sur le matelas.

"Désolé. Je suis tellement content que tu soit revenu !"

"J'étais partie ?" Le malade semble déstabilisé, dans l'incompréhension. "Je suis là depuis longtemps ?"

"Je...Tu...L'accident tu t'en souviens ?"

"Oui..."

"C'était il-y-a cinq semaines."

Un silence lourd plane avant que Paul ne sourit ou tente de le faire :

"Bon ben on rentre maintenant !"

Il essai vainement de se redresser et s'agite faiblement sur son lit.

"Ils m'ont tellement drogué que je ne peut même pas me barrer...Je sens même plus mes jambes !"

Tandis que Paul s'agite de plus en plus, l'affolement prenant place sur son visage, Jared assiste, impuissant, à la découverte macabre d'un homme qui perd son indépendance, sa liberté.

"Mes Jambes..."

Puis c'est le trou noir. Jared est incapable de réagir tandis que son ami se met à hurler de lui attraper rageusement le bras. Ce moment fait partie des pires qu'il ait eu à vivre. Une horde de personnels médicaux débarquent, dont le Docteur Black et injectent un sédatif au patient.

Ensuite il est contraint de quitter la chambre et conduit dans le bureau du Docteur Jacob Black. Ce dernier lui explique la suite des événements. Paul va rester encore à l'Hôpital pour plusieurs mois, il sera admis en service de rééducation d'ici quelques semaines. Naturellement Jared s'engage à payer les frais nécessaires, peut importe comment il y arrivera ! Il y réfléchira plus tard.

Le Docteur lui conseille de contacter des organismes associatifs qui l'aideront à aménager son appartement au mieux pour préparer le retour de Paul et à moindres couts. Il sait ce que cela signifie mais n'a pas la force de le contester : il y a peu de chance que Paul ne retrouve ses jambes dans les mois à venir.

"On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer, cela dépend des traumatismes internes, de la rééducation et de l'envie du patient à s'y investir. Le facteur mental joue beaucoup dans ce genre de cas."

Les phrases du médecin résonnent et tournent en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il se rend au bar du vieux Smotti, il est tard et il a loupé son service, avec ce qu'il s'apprête à demander il est plutôt mal parti.

"He ben..."

Grogne le viel homme en le voyant franchir les portes battantes, il n'y a plus personne dans le bar. Smotti essuie des verres derrière le bar.

"Je suis désolé. Je dois travailler plus."

Peut être que la détresse dans sa voix pousse le vieillard à ne pas le rembarrer comme il se doit, ou est-ce la lueur d'espoir qui brille au fond de ses prunelles noisettes ? Seul un soupir lui répond.

"Jared...J'aimerais bien t'aider gamin mais je n'ai rien pour toi..."

"Tout, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi."

Le viel homme le jauge un moment du regard avant de lui faire signe de la main. Le plus jeune le suit vers la réserve, de là il passe une autre porte d'accès privé.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi."

Devant eux s'étendent des étagères et une table, ainsi que de quoi former un groupe armé dangereux. Des tas d'armes à feux dont Jared ne connaissant jusqu'alors même pas l'existence. Assis face à la table Sam est en train d'en nettoyer une avec attention, il leur jette à peine un coup d'œil désapprobateur que Smotti détourne d'un claquement de langue.

Ici transite les armes pour les trafics, elles y sont nettoyés avant d'être stockés en lieux sûrs. C'est ça qu'il va devoir faire en guise d'heures supp ? Après tout il n'a qu'à voir cela comme un art, l'art est étrange et abstrait parfois...S'il y a des résidus de sang il s'imaginera que c'est de la peinture rouge. Son coté illuminé l'aide surement à relativiser pour une fois.

"Sam va te montrer comment faire, on fait ça 2 fois par semaine, ensuite il te raccompagneras, hors de question que tu rentres à pied aussi tard et les bus ne passe plus lorsque vous auraient terminés...C'est ok Sammy ?"

L'intéressé grogne. Jared frissonne, peu rassuré de rester en compagnie de ce mec. Bien que ce soit un 'ami' de Paul, il ne lui inspire aucune confiance. Et puis il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée de Smotti à le faire nettoyer les armes à ses cotés.

La situation étant ce qu'elle est il écoute attentivement les instructions de Sam qui lui montre comment faire par des gestes habiles et précis. Il s'évertue ensuite à les reproduire et plutôt avec succès. Il n'échangent aucuns mots et lui fini par s'habituer à manipuler des armes entres ses doigts plus accomodés aux pinceaux.

Il a la désagréable sensation d'être observé, il est persuadé que Sam le fixe, pour autant il se concentre sur le canon qu'il astique précautionneusement.

"C'est clair que t'es plus doué avec les armes qu'avec un plateau et des verres !"

Jared peut percevoir la légère surprise mêlée à l'admiration dans la voix de l'autre. Il ne répond rien.

"J'me demande si t'es aussi doué avec un autre genre de canon..."

Cette fois ci il manque de s'étrangler et stoppe ses gestes, son visage doit probablement viré au cramoisi et Sam éclate d'un rire rauque.

"Je déconnais ! Allez viens tu doit être crevé je vais te ramener !"

Si une légère crainte persiste Jared n'ose pas protester et il le suit docilement après avoir rangé l'arme. Le trajet du retour dans la voiture de Sam se fait presque en silence, ce dernier lui demande des nouvelles de Paul et il à l'air vraiment affecté d'apprendre que le cas est aussi grave que ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

"Pourquoi tu n'est jamais allé le voir ?"

"Parce que. Dans ce milieu tu évite ce genre d'endroits et puis je ne peux rien faire pour lui !"

Le passager ne répond pas, vu sous cet angle...Et lui que peut il faire ? A part espérer. Il ferme les yeux, il est épuisé.

.

.

Il a enchainé les journées les unes après les autres, jonglant entre le travail let l'hôpital. Il est fatigué physiquement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de donner autant de sa personne pour gagner sa vie. Et il se fait la remarque qu'il aurait du remercier plus souvent Paul pour tout ce qu'il lui a donné des années durant...Un jour peut être il en aura l'occasion. En attendant il le visite quotidiennement, il est la seule personne que Paul accepte de voir. Embry et Leah, une fille avec qui Jared l'a déjà vu trainer on bien tenté leur chance mais sans succès. Il a tout bonnement refusé leurs visites. A lui il parle, parfois garde le silence, le regarde ou détourne les yeux. Ses réactions sont devenus plus imprévisibles encore qu'avant.

Par moment Jared à l'atroce sentiment de lui être devenu étranger, comme si Paul mettait de la distance entre eux et ça lui est insupportable. Malgré ça il prend sur lui, et fait de son mieux pou rencaisser les sautes d'humeurs de son ami. Il y a des jours ou il a l'impression que ce dernier oublie sa situation et les conséquences sur sa vie l'espace de quelques précieux instants, ces jours là il retrouvent un peu de leur bonheur passé. En revanche Paul refuse obstinément son aide, il préfère le mettre à la porte et appeler une infirmière. Trop de fierté et d'amour propre. ça le blesse bien sûr pourtant à chaque fois il abdique d'un légé sourire et d'un signe de la main. Il n'a plus le droit de se plaindre ! Il doit être fort.

Et il se convainc du bien fondé de ses résolutions en regardant avec fascination le visage paisible de son ami qui dors. C'est le seul moment ou il est calme, aucuns troubles n'étirent ses traits de colère ou de tristesse, de honte même. Jared donnerait tout pour lui rendre son bonheur. A la seule personne qui ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Il a un brusque pincement au cœur en songeant à Kim, elle n'a pas cherché à le soutenir durant cette épreuve, puis Amy dont il n'a plus aucunes nouvelles. Il se sent si seul maintenant que Paul est contraint de rester ici.

Porté par ses pensées et épuisé il fini par s'endormir, avachi sur le lit du 'malade'. C'est une main caressant ses cheveux qui le sors de son demi sommeil, il reconnaitrait cette main entre toutes, pour les rares fois ou il a eu droit à un geste d'affection. Il grogne, il resterait bien dormir ici. Immédiatement il ne sens plus aucune caresse. Il se résigne donc à relever la tête pour croiser les deux orbes brunes de son ami qui lui est bien réveillé.

"T'as l'air crevé..."

"Mmmh non. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter !"

S'amuse Jared en se redressant un peu. L'autre arbore une moue contrariée et il regrette ces mots.

"Je..."

"Laisse tomber...Pfff ils vont me transférer la semaine prochaine..."

"C'est génial !"

Paul ne répond pas de suite, il soupir plusieurs fois avant de murmure d'une voix éteinte :

"ça sert à quoi ? Je leur répète que je ne sens pas mes jambes, Môsieur Jake (oui Paul a déjà prit son médecin en grippe et l'appel ainsi) dit qu'il ne promet aucunes garanties, à quoi bon ? Qui va payer ?"

"Moi !"

Et là le cœur de Jared se serre comme jamais tandis que l'autre rie, d'un rire cassant et dur.

"Je vais demander à Smotti de travailler encore plus et je...Je vendrais mes toiles..."

C'est un mensonge, il n'a plus le temps de peindre...Le rire redouble.

"Ah ouais ? Arrête de rêver c'est plus l'heure !"

Un silence plane puis :

"J'aurais préféré crever."

Un poignard en plein cœur, Jared refuse d'admettre une telle possibilité. Les larmes commencent à lui piquer les yeux et il se relève lentement, s'éloignant de la personne qu'il aime plus que tout ici et qui le blesse à chaque mots prononcés.

"Tu peux t'enfuir sans m'écouter c'est sur que je ne risque pas de te courir après !" Jared se stoppe. "Putain je peux même plus bander tu comprend ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça, c'est comme si on m'avait coupé en deux, je veux crever, même comme un chien, la mort sera plus douce que ça."

L'autre n'ose plus affronter ce regard dur, il s'est figé, debout face au lit, les jambes tremblantes. Il voudrait soulager cette peine, mais peut importe le nombre de fois ou il répétera à son ami combien il tient à lui et qu'il va l'aider rien n'y fera, il le sait. Il se retourne doucement et se dirige vers la porte.

"Sous mon matelas il y a de l'argent, assez pour les loyers de retard, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et repose toi, j'ai pas envie que toi tu y passe..."

La voix frénétique s'éteint sur la fin. Jared franchit et referme la porte, de grosses perles salées et silencieuses dévalent ses joues. Soi on lui proposait d'échanger sa place avec celle de Paul alors il n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Il s'essuie négligemment les joues, répond vaguement au sourire condescendant du Dr Black et se précipite hors de l'hôpital. Il doit aller au bar s'il ne veux pas, en plus du reste, perdre son travail. Cet argent sous le matelas il sait d'ores et déjà qu'il va devoir s'en servir, il aurait aimé faire différemment mais il est loin d'être à la hauteur des événements. Non, malheureusement il n'est pas Paul.

Ce soir il astique des armes en compagnie de Sam, il a pris l'habitude de la présence effrayante du jeune homme. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, Sam n'est pas un grand bavard et ce n'est pas lui qui va engager une conversation. L'autre le ramène toujours après leur corvée et c'est ce moment qu'il choisi pour parler :

"Paul va comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

Et c'est la vérité, il a des doutes.

"Hum...Il ne va pas encore sortir ?"

Jared fronce les sourcils, étonné par cette avalanche de questions soudaines, il consent toutefois à répondre :

"Pas avant plusieurs mois je pense."

Le conducteur prend une grande inspiration, il parait légèrement angoissé.

"Écoute, je voulais pas t'en parler parce que Paul n'aurait certainement pas voulu que je le fasse mais...J'ai pas le choix..."

Plus aucuns bruits dans l'habitacle si ce n'est le ronronnement régulier du moteur.

"...Le soir de l'accident Paul devait se rendre à un endroit pour une transaction, il n'y a jamais été et on a perdu 20 000$, il a une dette."

Jared manque de s'étrangler, est-ce que Sam lui fait une blague de mauvais gout, il s'offusque :

"Mais n'importe quoi !"

"Écoute, ça ne dépend pas de moi, j'ai essayé de changer quelque chose mais je ne peux rien faire et je n'ai pas cet argent, si personne ne s'en charge c'est à Paul directement qu'il iront les demander.."

"Hors de question !"

"Je sais pas comment..."

Le cerveau de Jared n'a jamais fonctionné aussi vite, perdu et au pied du mur il se jette dans la première brèche :

"Je vais le remplacer, je travaillerais pour eux comme Paul le faisait jusqu'à rembourser sa dette."

"C'est pas..."

"Toi aussi tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Paul ?" Tranche froidement Jared.

"Mais enfin c'est débile ! tu ne sais même pas te défendre, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien faire !"

"Pour lui tout, tout ce qu'on me demandera."

Le reste de trajet Sam tente de le dissuader, de lui enlever cette idée absurde de la tête mais rien n'y fait. il lui fait promettre de faire remonter ça aux personnes concernées. Sam fini par accepté à contre cœur. Paul n'aurait pas approuvé mais en attendant cette histoire ça le met aussi dans la merde, il n'a pas non plus le choix.

Ce soir là, seul dans l'appartement et allongé dans les draps du lit de Paul, ou il dors depuis que ce dernier est à l'hôpital il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Les problème s'enchainent un peu comme si ce tourbillon n'allait jamais s'arrêtait et que quoique qu'il fasse, il finira par être emporté. Il n'a pas le permis, aucuns diplômes, est maladroit, pas très lucide et maintenant il va probablement tremper dans des affaires louches. Non c'est franchement pas ce qu'il a rêvé. Peut être qu'au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête il aurait du aller à la fac. Paul le lui a répété si souvent, l'incitant à intégrer un cursus plus stable qu'une école d'art, qu'il a finalement du arrêter parce qu'elle était trop cher et que, malgré tous ses efforts Paul ne pouvait plus l'assumer financièrement.

Sam a raison. Il n'est pas fait pour ce milieu. Il ne sait pas se battre, encore moi se servir d'une arme...Il se voit mal faire du trafic de quoi que ce soit, ni même se mêler à des règlements de compte violent. Il a le sentiment d'avoir fait une belle bêtise. Paul sera tellement déçu et ça, ça lui fend le cœur.

.

**.**

**Note :** Bon c'est vrai ça faisait un peu fiction abandonnée je ne sais pas si je la terminerait un jour mais j'ai en réserve plusieurs chapitres non publiés...


End file.
